Jump the Gun: Military AU Drabble Series
by It's Still a Secret
Summary: Military AU. This series is a collection of generally disconnected one-shots all set in the same Military setting. From action-packed to romantic, tense and light-hearted, a series starring my two favourite boys among others. Pairing will mainly be zosan. Prompts, suggestions for code names/team names and feedback on my writing are all well received! Rated M mainly for language.
1. Jump The Gun

**_JUMP THE GUN_**

* * *

"Naps, I'm getting major thermal activity in the building two blocks down to your right."

"Gotcha. Any sign of the enemy?"

Masked with black googles, trained blue eyes surveyed the area before him.

"I've got Thing Two waiting to intercept you a block before the target. Thing One and Inspector Gadget are nowhere to be found."

A disapproving _tch_ echoed from his earpiece. "Alright, I'm moving in."

With an unseen nod, Sanji pulled the infrared googles from his eyes, allowing it to fall around his neck, and replaced it with a pair of binoculars.

His vision trailed past the black blur and proceeded to charter the area where he observed the enemy heat signature, trying to gain bearings of an exact location.

Bingo.

"Thing Two confirmed. Eleven o'clock, seven hundred metres. Handling a firearm."

The message must have gone through as his partner altered his path to accommodate the new information. He watched the black blur leap over the debris obstructing him from his target.

 _Bang._

So the game begins.

Though he could not see it, he could hear the slow, unsteady shots of the enemy through his earpiece. Sanji smirked at their luck. This opponent was no veteran with firearms. His partner should have no troubles here.

A small flash from the corner of his eye immediately had Sanji on high alert. Running towards the two combatants was another enemy. Sanji cursed under his breath at having played right into the enemies hands. Fast approaching his partner was the second of the devastating dynamic duo.

Slinging his firearm around his body, Sanji placed a hand on the ledge on the roof and flipped to swing into the open window below him.

Positioning his firearm, he fired two shots, warning his partner and deterring the new enemy. He huffed at the directionless middle finger he was given. He continued to stave off Thing One's advancement while his partner dealt with Thing Two.

Tip number one, _never_ face Luffy and Ace alone; at all costs, keep them separated.

"Zoro! Forget Luffy, I'll handle them from here. Secure the building!"

Luckily, Sanji was far enough that he was not within the range of Luffy's and Ace's firearms, not that Luffy was a good enough shot. Moreover, with his vantage point, Sanji easily alternated his shots between the two and effectively deterred the pincer attack on his partner.

It didn't take long for Zoro to enter the building. He stood by the entry way, ready for the two should they try enter. He tapped the little button by his mic.

"Sanji, I'm in. Make your way over."

Deeming it his safest route, Sanji began scaling the roofs. He could hear the gunshots clearly now. Thankfully, Zoro was taking the brunt of the attack which made a smooth passage for Sanji.

A heavy thud and he radioed in that he was on the roof. Zoro would start on the bottom floor, and Sanji would start on the top until one or the other found the target. They were puzzled when they ran into each other on the middle floor.

"Where the fuck is it!" Sanji kicked at the wall in front of him. They had been to every room of every floor and nothing was in immediate sight… immediate.

He quickly pulled up the infrared goggles and searched for the heat signature he had initially observed.

 _Yes!_

"Zoro, move." He shoved his partner aside, to which the other was ready to retort, but retracted his fist when Sanji kicked a hole in the floor. Carefully he removed the surrounding floorboards. "Gotcha."

He revealed a metal casing to which was attached a small timer, blinking in red, abrasive numbers: 00:019:56.

"We don't have much time le-"

 _Slam!_

It was distant, but that was definitely the sound of the door connecting to the emergency stairwell. The enemy was here, but the question was, did they know where they were?

Sanji pushed away from the floor.

"Zoro." Said man tossed over his hand gun, taking Sanji's place by the bomb. He took off the lid of the metal casing and started making work of disarming the explosive.

Sanji contemplated two scenarios running through his head.

Scenario one was they knew the location of the bomb, and therefore of Zoro and himself. In that case the best plan of action would be to turtle up here and defend for their lives.

Scenario two, which was much more risky, was that they don't know the exact location of the bomb in which Sanji could give Zoro time by leading them away.

Question was, which plan?

Sanji picked up on the sound of two sets of soft footsteps. He'd better decide soon if he wanted to keep his options open.

Their steps were slow. Careful. Either they wanted to build suspense… possible for the two, or they didn't know which room and were scoping out the floor. Fuck it, he'd risk it with scenario two.

Handing his sniper to Zoro as it would only weigh him down, he left the room. Stalking down the hall as quietly as possible, he lay flat back against the corner that opened up to the hallway where the emergency stairwell was located.

Chancing a look, he saw Luffy surveying the rooms. Alarms were blazing in his head, he had definitely heard two pairs of feet-

A hand gripped his face and mouth, preventing any possible warnings to his partner, and he was pulled viciously back into a hard body. The arm that was holding his handheld was pressed up against the wall.

"Boo."

Sanji growled through Ace's hand.

Back kicking to the knee, Sanji slid his foot down to find Ace's own to which he ground hard into. A headbutt had his enemy's grip loosening and Sanji took the opportunity to drop his body weight down low, fully escaping Ace's embrace.

He attempted a sweep to which was deftly avoided with a simple well-timed jump. Instead, he grabbed the fallen handheld before trying an uppercut. This time his kick connected due to Ace's inability to react mid-air.

Just in time, Sanji twisted his body away to evade a shot from a grinning Luffy.

Slowly Ace got back on his feet, his own grin accompanying his partners.

Sanji couldn't help but chuckle sarcastically. Fuck tip one.

He back rolled and rained fire down on the two, slowly making his retreat to Zoro. When the two took cover behind the corner, Sanji took his opportunity to sprint down the hall, making a final duck and roll into the room just as their own shots fired.

"How's it looking?" Sanji reached over Zoro for the pouch by his side to pull out a set of rounds to reload.

"I need more time."

"News flash. We don't have fucking time."

"Then buy me some!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!"

Sanji was already by the door, trying to fend off the two.

Minutes were ticking by and they were at a stalemate. Every beep from the timer and every shot fired was ringing louder and louder in Sanji's ear.

"For fucks sake, move!"

00:09:27

"Tsk." Sanji tried recalling everything he learned about the different types of bombs and their corresponding disarming methods. Clearly, it was a standard, type 76 suitcase bomb.

00:08:49

Soon enough, Zoro had used up all his rounds and much to his chagrin, Luffy and Ace caught on. This was it. Throwing his handheld to the side, he took out three combat knives; one in each hand, a third in his mouth.

He favoured hand-to-hand combat anyway.

However, he was not the only one. While an amateur shot at best, Luffy was not to be taken lightly in close range combat. Unpredictable with a strength rivalling a pistol, he was more than happy to dismiss his still loaded weapon.

Seeing no need for his interference, Ace sat back in the corner to enjoy the show.

Each in a stance true to their style, neither made a movement. They watched each other with cautious eyes. Luffy, as always, had a grin on his face.

00:05:52

It was taking all of Sanji's concentration not to screw everything up. One small misstep and the whole place would go down. Zoro had basically been useless, though the one wire he tripped had thankfully been the right one. Least he had some brain. Sanji had gotten two more and now it was down to the last wires. Literally.

00:04:34

Three wires were left. Two of them would trip the fuse, one of them would disarm it.

00:03:46

Which one though, which one is it?

00:03:11

Sanji really didn't want to be the one responsible for the lives lost. But they were running out of time, he had to think. Think. _Think._

00:02:04

Okay. This is it. Time to just pick one.

 _Eeny, meeny, miny, moe…_

00:01:42

 _One more time. Eeny, meeny…_

00:00:36

 _That means you are-_

Sanji started at the spot he had just a second ago had been. The sounds of the fight outside had all but stopped and everything and everyone was shocked silent.

A smoking, small but devastating, hole pierced through floor by Sanji's feet and through glass of the window out in the hall.

In everyone's shock the timer blinked a perfect set of zeros.

A shrill static snapped them out of their trances, only to be replaced by a sarcastic, unimpressed voice.

"Well done boys, the building blew up and all the hostages, including you, are dead. Team Cyclops, you fail."

A moment of silence more.

"Gaah..." Sanji threw up his hands in resignation and slumped against the wall. "Oi, Marimo! You're meant to cover me!"

"Hey, I was having enough trouble with Thing One and Thing Two over here. You should've just hurried the fuck up."

"You mean _Thing Two._ Ace didn't do shit. _I_ was the one who had to deal with both."

Zoro retracted his weapons, feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders. Luffy.

"Yes! We win!" Gleefully the ever energetic boy jumped on his friend's, formerly enemy's, back.

"No, Luffy. You did not win." Came again the disembodied voice. "Need I remind you, you and Ace also failed the task?"

"Nami-swan, my sweet, I'm so sorr-"

"Everyone report back to base for evaluation."

* * *

A broom clattered noisily as it hit the concrete floor.

"Shit! Why the hell do I have to clean the fucking kitchen?" Zoro was obviously unhappy.

"Punishment." Sanji had stopped in his own sweeping movement and perched his chin up on the end of his stick. "For failing."

"Punishment? Ha, you clean the kitchen every day anyway. Where are Ace and Luffy? Why aren't they helping?"

"They got the shit house."

Wordlessly Zoro picked back up his broomstick. Sanji chuckled with a _that's what I thought_.

With sweeping done, Sanji carried the brooms back into the storage closet, pulling out instead a lovely metal bucket and a mop. Handing the bucket for Zoro to fill up with water, he fumbled around under the sink for the bottle of ammonia.

With a _pop_ of a bottle, a brain-cell killing stench was released.

"Sheesh, not wonder you're such an idiot."

Sanji responded with a kick to the shin. He took the bucket from Zoro's hand. With the one mop at hand, he told Zoro to get out of the way, to which he simply jumped up on the counters behind him, much to Sanji's annoyance. He let it go either way.

After a round, Sanji found his way back to Zoro, glowing at the shiny, clean floor before him. He took a deep breath and released it, stretching out his stiff arms.

It was cute, Zoro thought. Cute enough that he pulled the combat trained cook from the back of military vest and entrapped him between his legs and arms.

"You better clean that counter your dirty ass is infecting." Zoro grumbled incoherently and just nuzzled the back of Sanji's neck.

"I'm gonna get Usopp back for that last shot."

* * *

 _ **A little introduction to my first drabble series!**_

 _ **I'm jumping the gun with an action filled chapter! I'm not too sure about that ending, though. Chapters will generally not be connected to each other. This series will be a collection of one-shots and stories centred around an Military style AU. Note that stories might not follow chronological order!**_

 _ **It may be a bit confusing with the codenames, team names and military roles and all. So if this is well received the next 'chapter' will be a rundown of names, roles, preferred combat styles and the way military is run.**_

 _ **Prompts, name suggestions and feedback on my writing are always, always welcome!**_


	2. Top Secret: Personnel Files

**_NOTE: sadly enough the strike out option from word does not transfer over to here and so it kind of breaks the aesthetics of it all, but if you see words within this {_} just imagine that a certain someone crossed out the word. You'll see what I mean :p_**

* * *

TOP SECRET

 **MILITARY FILES**

The following documents concerns the current enlistments of the New World Military Force.

This document is for the Strategic Director's use only.

Any unauthorised viewings of this document, regardless of whether said viewer be personnel of the Force, shall be charged with committing an act of treason.

 _Do you hear me Ace and Luffy? Treason._

 _-Note from Strategic Director, Nami, for two idiots_

 **PERSONNEL**

The following section lists all units and associated members.

NOTES:

All combat units are required to assign themselves to a secondary, non-combatant unit. Combat agents are required to report to their secondary units daily, once prior responsibilities pertaining to the combat unit are complete.

All non-combat units are required to have some degree of combat experience. This is for worst-case-scenarios should combat agents be out of commission.

 **COMBAT UNIT**

AGENT: RORONOA, ZORO

Codename: NAPS / DEMON

Combat Team: Team Cyclops

Primary Combat Style: Hand-to-Hand, Weapon

Speciality: Offense (Large-Scale)

Secondary Unit: {Freelance Unit} _**{Bitch Boy Unit}**_ Freelance Unit

 **Remarks:** A serious and dependable soldier. All-round offensive type. However, needs to be kept an eye on. A repeat of that incident is not needed.

AGENT: PORTGAS D., ACE

Codename: {FIREFIST} THING 1

Combat Team: Team Cheshire

Primary Combat Style: Firearms

Speciality: Offense (One-on-One Combat)

Secondary Unit: Communication and Intelligence Unit

 **Remarks:** Culprit number one of vandalising Top Secret Files. Trouble maker. However, indisputably an irreplaceable soldier.

AGENT: BROOK

Codename: FROYO

Combat Team: Team Fro

Primary Combat Style: Hand-to-Hand, Weapon

Speciality: Reconnaissance and Stealth

Secondary Unit: Communication and Intelligence Unit

 **Remarks:** Pervert.

AGENT: USOPP

Codename: INSPECTOR GADGET

Combat Team: Team Fro

Primary Combat Style: Firearms, Long-range

Speciality: Stealth and Assassinations

Secondary Unit: Fortification Unit

 **Remarks:** Coward. Need to expand weaponry repertoire. A long-range savant. Currently apprenticed to Head of Fortification Unit, giving his experience with explosives.

AGENT: MONKEY D., LUFFY

Codename: THING TWO

Combat Team: Team Cheshire

Primary Combat Style: Hand-to-Hand, Unarmed

Speciality: Going Rambo

Secondary Unit: {Freelance Unit} _**{** **Bitch Boy Unit}**_ Freelance Unit

 **Remarks:** Second Culprit. If they weren't so compatible out in the field, would never be given the chance to see Agent Portgas again. Is an idiot.

AGENT: VINSMOKE, SANJI

Codename: WIFE

Combat Team: Team Cyclops

Primary Combat Style: Hand-to-Hand, {Unarmed} **_{_** _ **Unlegged?}**_ Unarmed

Speciality: Infiltration

Secondary Unit: Freelance Unit – Transferred to Cooking Unit

 **Remarks:** Pervert. Too hot-headed with a certain agent. However, a great personal chef to exploit.

 **NON-COMBATANT UNITS**

COMMUNICATIONS AND INTELLIGENCE UNIT

AGENT: NICO, ROBIN

Position: Head of Unit

Combat Experience: Hand-to-Hand, Firearm

Specialty: Reconnaissance

 **Remarks:** One of the only two to rely on. However, sadistic humour.

AGENT: BROOK

Position: Member

Combat Experience: See Combat Unit

FORTIFICATION UNIT

AGENT: FRANKY

Position: Head of Unit

Combat Experience: Firearms, Heavy Duty

Specialty: Offense (SUPER large-scale)

 **Remarks:** Loud pervert. Experiments cause major collateral damage to the base. However, saves significantly on maintenance costs. A major asset.

AGENT: USOPP

Position: Member

Combat Experience: See Combat Unit

MEDICAL AND RESEARCH UNIT

AGENT: TRAFALGAR D., LAW

Position: Head of Unit

Combat Experience: Hand-to-Hand, Weapon

Specialty: Assassination

 **Remarks:** Adept in his practice. One of the few sane.

AGENT: CHOPPER, TONY TONY

Position: Vice Head

Combat Experience: Hand-to-Hand, Unarmed

Specialty: Undetermined

 **Remarks:** Youngest agent yet adept and very capable in his field. However, lacks combat experience.

AMINISTRATIVE UNIT

AGENT: NEFELTARI, VIVI

Position: Administrative Secretary

Combat Experience: Firearm, Mid-Long Range

Specialty: Undercover Infiltration

 **Remarks:** Other to only two to rely on. On long-term uncover mission – identity and ties to organisation are known only to the Director and Head of Units.

AGENT: NAMI

Position: Strategic Director

Combat Experience: Firearm, Handheld

Specialty: Retrieval and Seduction _**and being scary!**_

 **Remarks:** Will end up killing two specific idiots. 

CLIENT AND ADVERSARY INTELLIGENCE

The following section is a collection of gathered intelligence regarding clientele, listing along with it details of the mission and targets.

* * *

 _ **Hope the set up of this chapter was obvious. It was meant to mimic reading top secret military files. HOWEVER, sadly enough in fanfiction you can't strikeout words nor can you have a whole single line break between sections so it doesn't look so nice to read. But what to do.**_

 _ **This was just a short chapter to give you an idea of the workings of this Military setting and of the (main-ish) characters involved**_

 _ **Prompts, requests and feedback on my writing are always, always welcome! Especially feedback ;D**_


	3. Warm Welcomes I

"Hey, hey Sanji."

Ignore him.

"Psssssst. Sanji."

Just ignore him.

"Saaaaaan-jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii."

"God dammit Luffy what?!" Though he really knew he shouldn't be speaking in the middle of orientation, that crazed goofball just gave him no choice. He tried to keep his voice down to a harsh whisper. "What do you want?"

"Check this out!" The noirette gave him a grin and stuck his tongue out, glancing at Sanji momentarily to make sure he was watching. When he was sure of his attention, he began wiggling his tongue experimentally.

Sanji grimaced, somewhat disgusted. The sight of another man's tongue was definitely one he had never wanted to see. Now if it were a woman's that would be another story, especially if it moved like that… in other places.

"Than-gee! (Sanji)"

Sanji was unimpressed. He didn't know how or why but the noirette thought that for some reason, at this moment of time no less, he should demonstrate his talent of touching his nose with his tongue.

"Cool." he said in the most dead voice ever. He was about ready to turn his attention back to the lecturer before he spotted Luffy sticking his tongue up further _into_ his nose. "Luffy! That's fucking disgusti-"

"Ahem."

Sanji flinched. Slowly, almost painfully slow, he craned his neck so that he faced the front with an expression that screamed _oh shit we've been caught._ Naturally, Luffy too looked to the front, tongue still in nose. Sanji quickly stabbed him in the side.

The lecturer was standing off to the side now, in his place stood the most stunning redhead Sanji had ever the pleasure of seeing. Sanji would be visibly dribbling with drool had she not been staring directly at him with the coldest glare no fine woman of her calibre should ever be. He felt ashamed.

"Cadet…" she took a moment to look at a set of papers in front of her. Sanji didn't miss the way she tucked her gorgeous locks out of the way. "Sanji Vinsmoke and Monkey D. Luffy." Sanji gulped audibly and shivered. She said his name! He had to grip the edge of his chair to stop himself from breaking out into dance.

"Stand up." it took Sanji a full point one second to stand up, pulling up Luffy by his arm when he didn't. Sanji stood at full attention with a traditional salute, as done when addressing a superior. Luffy mimicked with an additional finger in nose. That must've been some booger he had wedged up there. Who was Sanji kidding, it was probably his brain… wait, did he even have one of those?

The redhead watched them sternly, glancing at her clock as if assessing the time it took to act accordingly. Apparently their timing was somewhat satisfactory.

"You would do well to know your place, and listen. Now sit down"

Like a dog he sat.

"As I was saying… I am your Strategic Director in the force as well as Chief of Staff. You will refer to me only as Director Nami or simply Director. Try anything but, and see what happens."

Nami-swan… what a lovely name.

"As cadets, you cannot be trusted to be left to your own devices while you are at my institution. Ergo you will be assigned a senior officer. He or she will be your mentor. You will train with your mentor, you will room with your mentor, you will eat with your mentor, you will shower with your mentor, you will shit with your mentor. Any and all questions should be directed to your mentor, so don't bother asking me. Any questions?"

Sanji raised his hand. Were there any chances his mentor was female?

"No? Great. Your mentors should arrive in the next five minutes. Stand single file in front of the room while you wait."

With her final instructions relayed, the gorgeous redhead collected her papers and started towards the exit with the clicking of tan heels that Sanji couldn't help but notice made her legs look absolutely _divine_. His heart broke a little when he was not the lucky man holding the door for her. Shitty lecturer.

"Ah. One more thing." she looked back over her shoulder giving off an almost handsome smirk. "Welcome to the force."

A series of grins and cheers broke out then, especially from the boy swinging around Sanji's shoulder.

* * *

Five minutes? Five minutes my ass.

It had already been _two_ hours since the promised time and Sanji was still stuck standing in the hall where the orientation lecture was held. Why was it that every mentor had shown up in the designated five minutes but his? Hell! Luffy's mentor showed up 30 seconds in! But Sanji guessed that was down to the fact that surprisingly the two were brothers. Funny, apart from their black hair, the two looked nothing alike.

But that was besides the point, where the hell was this dipshit of a mentor?

Sanji promised that if he didn't show up in the next five minutes he would just leave. At least maybe then he'd have an excuse to go personally meet, and maybe apologise, to his most beloved new directress. Maybe he'd request a new mentor while he's there.

Screw waiting five minutes, better make it now he thinks with a grin. But before he has the chance, the door he had been starting at for as long as eternity finally opens. In comes a somewhat sheepish looking man. Sheepish not just in expression, but in hair too. That was some of the fluffiest hair he'd ever seen.

Sanji pushes off from the chair he had been balancing on ready to give this guy a piece of his mind. He walks right up to him, towering over him a good four centimetres and pushes a finger against his long nose.

"You my shitty mentor?" he has his death glare on and even with half his face covered the effects are prominent. The sheep man stumbles a few steps back hands waving furiously.

"M-me? No! I'm just here to pick you up!"

"Haah?" he grabs the man by his black long-sleeve shirt.

"I swear! Nami - I mean the Director - figured this would happen so she sent me to go get you and send you off to your mentor." There was a brief time lapse before Sanji dropped the other man and sighed brazenly.

"Get on with it then."

"R-right. The name's Usopp by the way…"

"Sanji. Sorry about that."

The sheep man, now Usopp, assures him it's nothing as he opens the door for Sanji to leave.

They leave the hall and finally Sanji gets to see the outside. Usopp gives him a little tour while he's at it and explains each and every building they cross. He learns about the Mess Hall and the different timings for breakfast, lunch and dinner and is pointed to the building where he, being part of the combat unit will report to on a daily basis. He tells Sanji that he too is part of the combat unit which surprises Sanji considering how intimidated he was by him in their first encounter. He learns Usopp specialises in sniping.

Usopp goes on to explaining a bit more about daily duties of the combat unit. The standard stamina, strength and endurance training he'd already been doing since the training academy, firearm precision training – whose record was currently held by the scaredy-cat himself – sparring sessions with other members, and the like. What is news to him though is the rule of joining a secondary supporting unit; kind of like part time work. Apparently there are four different units he could join; the communication and intelligence unit, the fortification unit, the freelance unit and the medical and research unit. When Sanji inquires what the freelance unit is he says they're the grunts of the force, that is, whenever another unit needs an extra hand or someone to do the dirty works, they call the freelance unit.

Well Sanji knows where he's definitely _not_ going to be. Sanji doesn't want to use his hands too much. Unless…

"How about working in the kitchen?"

"Hmmm…" Usopp contemplates for a bit, "Well technically you _can_ apply to work in the kitchen. But you need consent from the Director."

"What, why?"

"Can everyone cook?"

"Hell no."

"That's why."

"If someone can't cook why would they work in the kitchen?"

"Hello? Free food maybe?" Right. "And people sneaking extra food means more costs, which is definitely _not_ okay in the Director's book."

Sanji chuckles slightly knowing how hard of a time the angel is going to have with Luffy. Sanji can't count how many times he'd caught that walking black hole trying to sneak in a midnight feast back in the academy. Luckily, the academy had Sanji manning the kitchen or perhaps they'd have long been bankrupt on food costs alone. Surely he could use this as leverage to get him into the kitchen here. He'd have to work on that.

"Well…" Usopp chewed his lip a bit looking a bit worried. "We're here."

Apparently they were currently in the residential section of the camp which was made up of several two-man wooden huts.

"This is the men's side and on the opposite side of the camp is the girls, you know… for safety reasons. This here is yours and…" Usopp shrinks a little feeling the angry waves radiating off the blonde, "your mentors place."

The word mentor has Sanji growling a little. He clasps Usopp on the shoulder as if reassuring his anger wasn't directed at him and walks straight past his towards the door to his room. With Sanji's word of thank Usopp almost sprints away.

Knowing Sanji's mentor and now knowing what little he does about Sanji himself, Usopp knows that this, whatever this is, is not going to go down well. He makes sure he's as far away from it as possible.

* * *

A green haired man lies in his bed eyes closed but awake, listening to the soft tickings of the clock. He was meant to have reported to the orientation hall around two and a half hours ago to pick up the new recruit he was supposedly meant to train, but just like now, he was too busy not giving a shit.

One of his comrades, Ace, had dropped by earlier being trailed closely behind by an energetic brat who introduced himself as Luffy. He didn't recall seeing him before so he assumed he was Ace's new minion. Then again, Zoro hardly ever recalled the names and faces anyone that wasn't noteworthy, even if they were on the force for years.

Ace's dropping by had something to do with passing on a warning from our resident witch of a director. But you know what? To hell with the witch and to hell with some wuss of a new recruit.

Why the hell did he have to spend his precious free time schooling some two-bit fledgling who he was sure was going to quit two weeks into the job? Hell, two weeks was being kind. He probably wouldn't last three days.

Either way, Zoro wouldn't do it. He had better things to do. Like now.

He quietens his mind and allows the ticking clock to once again fill his mind, lulling him…slowly to… sleep.

 _BAM._

Without a care for consideration, Sanji slams open the door to his room, creating a sound as loud as a gunshot. He means to scare the living daylight out of his _mentor_ and that's what he'll get.

Except he doesn't.

He doesn't even get a glance.

His eyes zone in directly to the one other person in the room, nonchalantly lying on his bed in blatant ignorance.

His eyes are closed but Sanji knows he's awake. He _feels_ it.

"You!" he screams as loud as his voice will carry it. He still garners no response so he marches right up the bastard and pulls his lying body up by fistfuls of his shirt, bringing his face right to his own so he could hear with all forces of the universe the rage of Sanji Vinsmoke.

"Open your eyes, you inconsiderate little dickhead, lest I rip them out."

Finally he elicits a response though it does nothing to calm him down.

Did he click his tongue at me? Did he really just click his tongue at me?

The 'sleeping' man _graces_ Sanji with one eye. A steel grey.

 _So cold._

"What?"

Sanji shakes off the momentary distraction, Zoro making it easier to do so with his curt manner of speaking.

He grips the offender's shirt ever more so that his knuckles turn pale.

"What? That's just what I wanted to ask you. Just _what_ were you doing two and a fucking half hours ago when I was waiting for your sorry ass?"

Zoro smirks at this and Sanji feels his skin prickling with rage. "What was I doing you ask?" it's his turn to grab Sanji's own shirt, " _Not giving a fuck_ " accentuating each and every word.

Sanji growls pushing Zoro away from him roughly so his back smacks flat against the wall. If he felt it, he sure didn't show it. With a sufficient amount of distance between them, he brings up his leg ready to bring it down with the force of a waterfall. Only few could handle his kicks and even still they were always wary to tread lightly with Sanji. This guy didn't stand a chance.

Or so it was meant to be.

Somehow he had managed to deflect his kick.

"Tch."

Again and again Sanji strikes but again and again it is deflected. The routine carries on, but the two are so caught up in their offensive and defensive roles that neither notice the sound of splintering wood until the bed Zoro was on gives way. No longer being met with resistance throws Sanji's balance off and he too stumbles onto the mass of rubble.

"Shit. Franky's not going to be happy." The bastard was more worried about the fucking bed that Sanji's onslaught?

The two shake off the impact. Sanji sits up on his hands and knees.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He turns to look directly into the others eyes.

"What's my problem? _You_ are my problem. Train you? Hah! How many times have I seen cocky little shits like you, strut around like they're the shit? And how many times have I seen them half-ass there way outta here?" He looks Sanji up and down, thoroughly assessing feels the hair prickling at the back of his neck when he's visibly scoffed at.

"You're all the same." Zoro gets up and dusts himself. "You're not worth my time."

It seemed as though he were done with everything he wanted to say to Sanji.

He steps over the remains of his bed, over Sanji himself and thumps his way to the bed on the other side of the room. The bed that was most likely not his but Sanji's. Nevertheless he jumped onto it making sure to face the wall so that his back was all that Sanji could see. Apparently he was fully intent on ignoring him until he ran away like all the other no-boned losers.

Sanji stares up at him, observing.

"Three days."

"What?" Zoro glares not quite sure what he's getting at.

"Give me three days to shut you up. Fucking Marimo." He adds as an afterthought.

 _ **Just to confuse the shit out of you all, a little story set long before the first chapter where Sanji and Luffy first joins the force :p**_

 _ **I realise that not having this in chronological order is really throwing me off, so… I thought I'd remedy that somewhat.**_

 _ **This is still just a drabble series so there isn't a complete chronological sequence but I thought it'd be best to at least get the beginning outta the way early game. This story is gonna be split into 2 parts, maybe 3 depending? Likely 2 though.**_

 _ **As always, prompts, requests, feedback and requests on my writing are always welcome. (Thank you Mr(s) guest for the correction from last time!)**_


End file.
